fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Gravity Falls: Season 2
LEGO Gravity Falls: Season 2 is a Lego game for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox One and PC. It was developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive. Gameplay The gameplay doesn't have much that's new. The person in peril is Alex Hirsch, the minikit builds turn into Journal 1 pages, and the Shooting Star Bricks are pink 1 by 4s with 1 by 4 tiles with a shooting star. Journal spots let you find a creature's weaknesses and sometimes other things. Mabel's sweaters do change every level, but in the overworld it's just a shooting star unless you use the sweater wheel which you can use sweaters from levels you have already played. Finally, the Shooting Star Brick levels are introduced by Bill, then shows a regular cutscene, then lets you play. It ends with a regular cutscene, then cuts to Bill again. Story The story follow the episodes, so there's not much to say. Levels Main Level 1: Scary-oke : The minkits are zombie skulls and build a disco ball zombie corpse. Level 2: Into the Bunker : The minikits are bean cans and build a giant bean can. Level 3: The Golf War : The minikits are golf balls and build a giant lilliputtian. Level 4: Sock Opera : The minikits are sock puppets and build a giant sock puppet monster. Level 5: Soos and the Real Girl : The minikits are CDs and build a giant .GIFfany poster. Level 6: Little Gift Shop of Horrors : The minikits are hands and build a handelabra. Level 7: Society of the Blind Eye : The minikits are memory guns and build a statue of Blind Ivan. Level 8: Blendin's Game : The minikits are screwdrivers and build a statue of young Soos. Level 9: The Love God : The minikits are love potions and build a giant wooden statue of Robbie. Level 10: Northwest Mansion Mystery : The minikits are silver mirrors and build a flaming skeleton lumberjack statue. Level 11: Not What He Seems : The minikits are fezes and build a statue of Stanley. Level 12: A Tale of Two Stans : The minikits are Toffee Peanuts and build a perpetual motion machine. Level 13: Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons : The minikits are infinity sided dies and build a statue of Probabilitor. Level 14: The Stanchurian Canidate : The minikits are ties and build a statue of a bald eagle. Level 15: The Last Mabelcorn : The minkits are pan flutes and build a Satyr statue. Level 16: Roadside Attraction : The minikits are dreamcatchers and build a mummy statue. Level 17: Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future : The minikits are magnet guns and build a rift container. Level 18: Weirdmageddon Part 1 : The minikits are mini Mabel Land Bubbles and build a larger mini Mabel Land Bubble. Level 19: Weirdmageddon Part 2 : The minikits are syrup bottles and build a waffle gaurd statue. Level 20: Weirdmageddon Part 3 : The minikits are Golden Triangles and build a Bill Statue. Shooting Star Brick Levels Level 1: Mabel's Guide to Everything : The minkits are crayons and build a Waddles Statue. Level 2: Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained : The minikits are Journals and build a giant tooth statue. Level 3: Gravity Falls Public Access TV : The minikits are eight ball canes and build a green screen. Level 4: Fixin' it with Soos : The minkits are wrenches eggs and build a remodeled golf cart. Level 5: The Carnival : The level is based off a journal entry by Ford. The minikits are popcorn baskets and build a statue young Fiddleford. Level 6: A Night in the Corduroy Cabin : The level is also based off a journal entry by Ford, the minikits are sheets with eye holes, and they build a statue of young Ford. Characters TBA Custom Characters There are a variety of custom character heads, and there are about 10 heads you can choose each with different faces. You can also choose normal or short legs. Besides that, there's not much special. Vehicles Extras TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gravity Falls Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Lego Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Games based off of TV Shows